After Hours
by halfwayhopeful
Summary: Friendly coworkers? Check. Long days and crappy pay? Check. Sullen boss? Check. Unexpected romance? What! Now a chapter fic, still a non-magic AU.
1. Chapter 1: After Hours

After Hours

Oneshot

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Obviously. :)

A/N: My internet has mysteriously returned to me. Yay!

…..

Harry didn't bother turning on the light as he slipped off his loafers. His apartment was quiet, and cold (although he'd spoken to the landlord about the furnace _multiple _times), and a bit of a mess. He yawned and ran a hand through his hair before stumbling down the hall. It had been his first day at work, and he was exhausted.

When Hermione had recommended him for a position at the up and coming restaurant where she worked, he'd been horrified. Harry had been job-hunting for nearly three months, and though he'd had no luck, he had planned to see a job office about it.

He had no experience, no prerequisites, and his interview at the restaurant concluded with the manager, Severus Snape, insinuating that he was the product of an incestual relationship. Naturally, Harry got the job.

The first day had been admittedly rough. Hermione was assistant manager, and though Harry would have liked for her to train him, she was busy with payroll and seating customers. Unfortunately for him, Snape was completely free, and in his black button-down and slacks, he was a terror.

Harry's first order seemed to be going well enough, and it was only as he was walking away with a sigh of relief that Severus pulled him into the kitchen and threatened to fire him.

"Why? I thought it went pretty damn well."

"_Never_ tell a customer that you are a recent hire. If you make a mistake, apologize and offer the fact with grace. When the first thing out of your mouth is, "Sorry; I'm new.' the customer will think that you are irresponsible and unwilling to own up to your mistakes. And watch your mouth, boy, or you'll be unemployed faster that you can say 'Bullocks'."

With that, Snape left, probably to bitch at another employee. Harry made a face and flipped him off. A chuckle from the kitchen made Harry blush, and he turned to see Ron, his best friend and Hermione's boyfriend, smiling as he sprinkled cheese onto a house salad.  
"Don't worry, mate. You'll get used to him. He gripes for a week or two before moving on to the next victim."

Harry nodded and grabbed a nearby tea pitcher. "Was he like that with Hermione?"

"Yeah. I remember when she first came here, all shy and quiet. She stood up to Snape on her third day, and I think he's been in love with her ever since."

Harry laughed. "I guess it's a good thing you propositioned her before he did."

"Yeah. You know Hermione. She might have considered it a 'career opportunity' and said 'yes'."

Harry chuckled, saw Snape staring from the walk-in freezer, and dashed back into the dining room. Ron glanced behind him and laughed. "I think you scared him, Severus."

"Get back to work."

…..

After a few months of being a waiter, Harry thought he was getting the hang of it. He knew the menu like the back of his hand, he rarely fouled up orders, and Snape wasn't peering over his shoulder as much. His corrections were more by the way of suggestions now, and Harry found that when aimed at others, his blithe humor was rather hilarious.

At two o'clock on a Saturday, the largest crowd Harry had ever seen spilled into the restaurant. Severus' eyes narrowed, and he went into the kitchen and came out with an apron. Harry raised an eyebrow. Snape? A waiter? He supposed that he had probably started out as one, but that must have been a millennia ago.

Lack of practice seemed to have no effect on the older man as he made quick work of his tables, taking drink orders, appetizers, stacking enough plates on his arm to qualify for a world record. He was _magnificent_. Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight of Severus handing an ice cream dish to a toddler with an exaggerated bow. His smile was infectious.

A slight shove from the man himself jerked Harry back from his reverie. "Get to work, Potter. I don't pay you to dilly-dally."

"You hardly pay me at all." Harry smirked, and set to his designated tables.

The crowd turned out to be a wedding reception, and the bride and groom, who were seated at the bar, alternated between laughing with friends and gazing into each other's eyes. Harry found it cute as hell, and in between orders and checking up on his customers, he watched them fawn over one another.

He wanted that. He thought he'd _had _that with Ginny, but a few weeks before their wedding, he'd woken up and felt nothing as he watched her dress. He moved out a few days later, and as he'd worked as a cashier in her mother's café, he'd been out of a job as well. He still felt the loneliness of it sometimes.

"Isn't it revolting? I should toss them out, the whole lot of them."

Harry smiled as he turned to face Snape. "What's wrong with wanting to be happy?"

"Poor Potter. You'll understand when you're older."

"How much older? Fifty, sixty years?" He squinted. "Maybe a hundred?"

Snape's smirk gave way to a scowl, another one of his trademark expressions. "When you're my age, being in a relationship does not guarantee happiness."

Harry blushed, and as his mind screamed for him to bow out while he could, his mouth opened and the usual idiocy spilled forth: "Maybe you just haven't found the right woman." He looked Snape in the eye, bravery incarnate.

He'd caught Snape off guard, but the older man's expression was down right lecherous as he murmured, "Maybe. Although, it's hard to be when all of my partners are male."

Harry sputtered violently, and as he watched Snape move away to attend his tables, he couldn't help but wonder, _Severus Snape, evil boss/sex fiend?_

…..

"Goodnight, Ronald!"

"Night, babe!"

Harry smiled despite himself as Ron left for the night, kissing his girlfriend of nearly a year on the way out. The smile on Hermione's face was tired, but happy, and she sighed before resuming her nightly bookkeeping. Harry felt a pang. It was moments like this that he missed Ginny. He had been lectured by the entire Weasely clan, and it was only his friendship with Ron that kept him in touch with them; if Ginny had her way, Harry would be exiled, despite the fact that they were the only family he'd ever known.

When Ron had met Hermione and told Harry all about her, she had sounded too stiff for his liking. After getting to know her a little better, he found that her logical thinking was a refreshing balance for Ron's lack of rationale. Harry loved her like the sister he'd never known he wanted.

As she closed the book for the night and let her hair out of it's usual ponytail, Harry noted that she was beautiful at times, usually after a long day of work, and had a good head on her shoulders, unlike some women he'd had the misfortune of getting involved with.

He accepted her kiss on the cheek with a joke about the newlyweds' whereabouts, and watched her pad out to the parking lot in the worn flats she brought for after-hours duties

"Potter!"

Harry cocked an ear to the kitchen. "Yes?"

"Get in here!"

Harry glanced at the parking lot with a sigh, and when he stepped into the kitchen, what he saw made him laugh. Snape was balancing three large cardboard boxes in his arms, the highest one on the verge of tumbling backwards. Harry rushed to catch it with a soft grunt, and followed Snape into the walk-in freezer. Easing the box onto an empty shelf, Harry stepped back as Snape lowered the boxes to the ground and hefted one onto his shoulder, and onto a higher shelf. After sliding the last box into a corner, he turned to face Harry. "Thank you."

"Why didn't you ask Hermione to help you while she was back here?"

"She worked open to close. I didn't want to bother her."

Harry feigned surprise. "He has a _heart_." Harry's fingers traced boxes of burger patties, ice cream. His eyes caught Severus' in a moment of clarity. "Is it only open after hours?"

The freezer door closing was a muffled thump, and Harry whimpered as Severus descended upon him. His body was a warm contrast to the frigid air, and Harry found himself shivering, even as those warm fingers held the nape of his neck, and a warm mouth closed over his. His stomach was fluttering, and his heart stopped as Snape pushed him against a nearby shelf and devoured him completely.

…..

A while later, after what may have been ten minutes, eternity, or both, Harry walked out of the freezer, weak in knees and red in nose. Severus followed and closed the freezer door behind him.

Harry turned to face him, and they watched each other for a moment. Severus' smirk was one of satisfaction. Harry's gave a shy smile.

"Can I have a raise?"

"No."

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying."

"No. No, I can't."

They watched each other for a long moment, and Harry smiled out of instinct.

"Goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight . . . Harry."


	2. Chapter 2: Closed For The Night

Chapter 2: Closed for the Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: I wrote 'After Hours' as a one shot, but I agree with those who mentioned in their reviews that it was in a universe worth exploring. After nearly a year, I've finally written something besides weight loss tips. Woohoo!

…

"Watch out, that's-"

Marlene squealed and dropped the loaded tray.

"_Hot_. The tray is _hot_."

"Sorry!" She said with a wince. "I was in a hurry, and I-"

"It doesn't matter. Just get out there, we'll remake this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just . . . go."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, a gesture he'd admittedly picked up from Severus. He'd thought training someone would be fun; he loved to teach! Unfortunately, Marlene was a bit of a klutz. It didn't help that she seemed to have a crush on him. He'd caught her staring _twice_!

"Are you enjoying yourself, Mr. Potter?" Severus called from the back, and Harry physically relaxed at the sound of his voice. Severus closed the door with his foot and hefted the box in his arms higher, heading for the freezer.

Harry ran to hold the door open for him, and Severus raised an eyebrow as Harry followed him in and pulled the door closed behind them.

"Harry . . . "

Harry stepped closer in the dark and took the box, setting it down to the side. "I feel like a terrible trainer, Severus."

"How soooo?"

"Marlene drops things and forgets which tables are hers, and . . . I think she likes me."

"Really?" Severus' tone revealed nothing,

"Yeah. It'd be fine if she were _only _a bad waitress, but she wants me romantically, too, which makes her _insane_ . . ."

Severus' warm hands pulled Harry closer by the waist.

Their lips met, and Harry cupped Severus' neck with one hand, the other settling between them on the older man's chest. Despite the cold, Severus was still warm from running errands all morning. Harry clung to that warmth.

"I missed you." He murmured as they finally broke for air. "I always miss you so much."

"I may have thought of you once or twice." Severus said quietly, one hand sliding to Harry's ass for a squeeze.

Harry smiled despite himself and burrowed his face into Severus' chest, engulfed in the smell he was quickly becoming addicted to.

They stayed like that for a long while, simply holding one another, until the slightest of shivers ran through Severus' body.

"You're cold." Harry said, laughing.

"Astute observation, Mr. Potter."

"I guess that means we should get back to work."

"I suppose."

Neither moved, and after a moment, Severus buried a hand in Harry's hair.

Hermione opened the freezer door and stuck her head inside. "Harry, I think you should get out here. Marlene spilled soup on an infant."

Harry heard shrill wails in the distance before Hermione eased the door shut, muffling all outside noise.

"Five more minutes." Harry whined. He burrowed back into Severus and thumped his fist against his thin chest as it vibrated with laughter.

…

"Please fire her, Severus. Please."

"I can't just yet. 'Three strikes' is the policy."

"You threatened to fire _me_ after twenty minutes . . ."

"Key word being 'threatened', Harry."

"Ah." Harry added a handful of napkin-wrapped silverware to the bin next to him and started on another batch.

"Harry . . ." Severus began,

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come over tonight?"

"Over where?"

Severus laughed once, awkwardly. "To my flat."

"Oh. Well . . . Sure." Harry fought the blush warming his cheeks. In the four months they'd been 'half-together' (a running joke with Hermione about the lack of sex or overly personal information in their relationship), Harry had never been to Severus' flat before, although the older man had made himself rather at home at his, going so far as to spend the night with Harry in his arms, and lounge around in his shorts with a terrible case of bed head the next morning.

Severus stretched and announced it was time to leave, and Harry stood slowly, feeling his stomach flip-flop from the nerves. He left the unfinished rolls on the table, too nervous to remember to put them away.

…

The drive wasn't long, but it seemed eternal. Harry watched Severus signal a full minute before he had to turn, and slow to nearly a stop before turning at all. It was kind of cute.

As Severus parked twice as carefully as he had driven, Harry felt his heart skip a beat. He would have laughed at himself for being so nervous if he weren't so nervous.

Feeling the tension roll off Harry in waves, Severus took his hand in what he hoped was a comforting gesture and led him to the far end of the complex, ground floor.

Severus dropped his keys as he tried to open the door, which made Harry laugh a little, but when they stepped inside, he fell silent in surprise.

The apartment was tiny and sparsely furnished. The living room, or minute space parading as a living room, had only a couch, an end table, and an old television. The kitchen was an even smaller space sandwiched between an island and a counter with a microwave, mini fridge, and hot plate.

Down the hallway (which was barely deeper than a doorway), Harry spotted a small bed and table, with a lamp.

"Severus . . ." Harry said quietly. "It's perfect."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better about my meager living conditions."

"No, no. It's so small, there's no way I won't feel close to you."

"You are such a sap." Severus' smile was a rare sight Harry would sacrifice a great deal to see more often.

Harry mumbled, blushing despite his best efforts, "I know, I know . . ."

Severus stepped toward Harry, but instead of kissing him like the young man expected, he looked him in the eye for a moment. "Are you tired?"

"A little."

"Sit down, make yourself comfortable." Severus nudged him toward the couch.

Harry sank into the worn cushion, and Severus remained standing and watched him with a look of utter concentration before carefully sitting as well.

"Relax, Sev. You're making me more nervous than I already was."

Severus nodded and moved closer, pulling Harry to him as he did so and kissing him with vigor. Harry responded in kind, and it wasn't long before they were both out of breath, Harry's back pressed roughly against the arm of the couch.

"Severus . . ." Harry between pants. "I think I should warn you . . ."

"What?" Severus pushed his hair out of his face, cheeks the slightest pink from their extent of exertion.

"I've never been with a man before. Not . . . not more than this."

Severus sat back a little. Harry had mentioned something about being engaged to a woman named Ginny, but he'd never mentioned being romantically involved with men. Or likewise, _not_ being romantically involved with men. Interestingly enough, Severus found himself aroused by the thought that he was Harry's first male lover. He pulled the young man in for another kiss.

…

Harry tried his best not to buck, but Severus made it difficult, doing such amazing things with his hands and mouth. Harry made a conscious effort to unclench the hand in Severus' hair, but the older man moaned in response, which sent such a wave of pleasure up Harry's spine, and he grabbed Severus' hair more firmly in response.

"Sev . . ." he began, meaning to say something along the lines of "I'm about to-", but then Severus did _something _with his tongue and there was nothing to be done except give in and release.

Catching his breath, Harry vaguely registered Severus crawling along his body to curl behind him on the tiny bed.

"Severus." Harry whispered, covering the hand on his hip with his own. "I . . . No one's ever done that for me before."

"You were engaged."

"Yeah. I was."

Severus said nothing, and Harry began to blush. "She never . . . Ginny wasn't a fan of oral sex. She just wanted to get to it, missionary or nothing at all,"

"That doesn't sound like fun."

"It wasn't." Harry blurted. His blush deepened. "I mean, I know relationships aren't always about fun, but she seemed to think fun was forbidden. She was so serious and controlling . . . I loved her a lot, but I'm glad I found you."

Severus kept quiet for a moment, and Harry worried that he had said too much, but then Severus shifted to lay on top of Harry, face to face.

"I'm glad you found me, too." He said quietly, kissing down Harry's forehead to his nose, and finally, his mouth. Harry buried a hand in Severus' hair and opened his mouth in invitation, relishing the feel of the older man's tongue exploring him as carefully as he did everything else, his strong hands feathering Harry's ribcage in a manner slightly ticklish.

When Severus pulled away minutes later, he looked at Harry with an emotion he was uncomfortable trying to define. The boy's soft hair splayed out on the pillow, his lips swollen from their kiss, only made the feeling stronger. It was as if someone had grabbed his heart and was rubbing it between two hands, creating a friction burn along the sides.

Harry traced Severus' cheekbone with the pad of his finger, and looking into his emerald eyes, Severus knew then that something had changed. This boy meant more to him than he'd ever anticipated.

….

"Spit it out, Harry. It's obvious something happened."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry insisted, struggling to keep a straight face as he loaded his tray with steaming soup bowls.

"You've been grinning like an idiot all day." Ron tossed a handful of carrots into boiling stock. "If you don't tell me, I'll have to ask Hermione."

Harry froze halfway though the kitchen door. "What makes you think Hermione would know?"

"Not sure. But the look on your face right now is priceless. You look constipated."

Harry blushed and made his way to his tables.

Things had been . . . interesting . . . between him and Severus. It was nearly impossible for Harry to get through a shift without Severus pulling him aside as if to lecture him, only to kiss him breathless as soon as they were alone. More than once they ended up in the freezer, Severus' hands roaming under Harry's shirt and thigh deliberately pushed between his own. Harry began to mentally refer to these instances as 'ambushes', and he knew the other employees had noticed their frequent joint absences.

Marlene, a hostess until further notice, had pointedly asked him where he'd been for the last thirty minutes. Harry blushed and said he'd gone to the bathroom to straighten up and lost track of time.

Hermione knew, Harry was convinced. She had to know. She'd known about Severus and Harry since they first began dating, and although Harry updated her often about the status of the relationship, he hadn't known how to tell her Severus had sucked him off and gotten all lovey-dovey afterward. How was he supposed to start that conversation?

He knew she'd seen them making out, however. She had been kind enough to 'ahem' loudly just before Marlene walked into the kitchen a few times.

Harry felt like a slut, giving in to Severus' advances so easily, but he couldn't seem to help himself around the older man. He had tried to narrow it down to the eyes, the height, or the appeal of dating an older man, maybe. But there was no way around it: Harry could not resist Severus, and he felt that he had possibly fallen in love with the dark-eyed man.

…

Although he was loath to admit it, Harry was hardly surprised when Severus asked him to stay after close. He watched Hermione wave and head for her car, and laughed at himself for feeling she was his only defense against the lecherous older man awaiting him in the kitchen.

With a sigh, Harry removed his apron and pushed open the door to the kitchen.

"Candles?" Harry murmured, looking around the kitchen and jumping a little as he noticed Severus at the stove, stirring something in a frying pan that smelled deliciously like curry.

"Sit down."

Harry grabbed a nearby stool and sat at the prep table, watching Severus work and wondering where this was headed.

"I know that I've been a little handsy lately, and I wanted to apologize. Since the first night you came over, when we were first . . . intimate, I've wanted to be with you every second, and I abused my power as your employer to do so. For that, I am sorry. Hermione informed me, although I received the impression she did not want to, that you and Ginny were not prone to public displays of affection. I realize now, of course, that my advances in the workplace are unprofessional as well as uncomfortable for you. I apologize for that. Truly. I never meant to embarrass you or demean you in any way, or prompt your reputation as a 'sex-hungry skank'-"

"I had no idea anyone thought of me that way."

"Marlene made a comment this afternoon . . ."

"Marlene?"

"Yes. I informed her, however, that I do not allow that kind of slander between employees and advised her to find another job."

"You . . . you fired Marlene? For me?"

"If you see it that way, I suppose."

Harry slipped off the stool and came around to hug Severus from behind, face pressed into the back of his thin dress shirt. "That's so romantic. It's like you're defending my honor."

"I would have done the same for Granger or Weasely."

"I know, but . . ." Harry pulled away and smoothed his hands down Severus' back. "It was me. And I know you care about me, Severus."

"Yes, well . . ." The older man turned slowly, blowing on the dripping spoon in his hand. "Taste this."

Harry locked eyes with Severus as his lips closed around the spoon. The older man smiled faintly at the sight.

Harry held the warm curry in his mouth for a full minute, wanting to fully taste what Severus had made especially for him.

Severus turned at the waist to set down the spoon and turn off the stove.

"Harry . . ." he began, turning back to look into the younger man's eyes.

"Yes, Severus?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being someone I can care for."

Harry shrugged. "I try."

Severus pulled Harry to him for a kiss.


	3. Raves, Reviews, and Very Good News

After Hours

Chapter 3: Raves, Reviews, and Very Good News

A/N: A few minor edits, just tidying up in preparation for future chapters!

Changes are in store, friends. Things are getting serious. :P

….

Harry woke up struggling for breath and in need of a lengthy piss. Sometime during the night, Severus had come to lie on top of him, and at the moment he was at an angle, his bony elbow pressing into Harry's stomach.

"My 'fragm." Harry joked quietly, and he maneuvered himself out from under his lover, tiptoeing down the tiny hallway to the kitchen, where he intended to make coffee.

Within twenty minutes, completely unaware of what had come over him, Harry had made a makeshift breakfast of hash browns, an omelet, and toast. There wasn't enough milk for coffee, and Harry opted for orange juice instead.

"What the hell's gotten into you?" Severus grunted in surprise as he wandered into the kitchen, bleary eyed and grumpy.

Harry blushed. "Quite a few things, recently."

Severus smiled as lecherously as he could manage so early in the morning. "Care to elaborate on that?"

Harry managed to redden even more. "Just eat your damn breakfast."

….

It wasn't unusual for Harry and Severus to show up to work together, looking as if they hadn't gotten much rest.

But it was unusual for Hermione and Ron. Harry couldn't help but stare as his best friends walked into the restaurant, looking as if they'd had one hell of a night. Ron's uniform shirt was inside out.

"Guys, we've talked about this. No partying on week nights!" Harry called from the kitchen window as Severus chopped carrots for stock. Harry'd had been blathering away about Draco Malfoy's performance on the latest season of 'The Hottest Dish', a reality cooking show which Severus had made no attempt to watch.

Ron did not look amused, and Hermione blanched and darted to the bathroom. Harry shot Ron a confused glance. "What the hell did you do last night?"

Ron shook his head, a grim expression on his face. "I didn't do anything but _listen_."

Harry frowned. "Do you . . . do you want to talk about something? Did you have a fight?"

Ron shook his head. "Oh, it's worse. But . . . you'll have to talk to Hermione. I'm not sure if she'd be alright with me telling anybody just yet."

Harry nodded slowly, trying to puzzle out what was going on.

Hermione returned looking worse for wear, but more alert. "Severus, can I have a copy of the new menu, please? I'd like to have a look at it before the staff arrives."

Severus nodded and gestured toward his briefcase, which Harry fished through for the menu draft.

"Severus, I didn't know you added a Kid's Menu. That's great!"

"And just in time, too." Severus quipped mildly. "It looks like we're going to need one."

"Yeah, I get asked about it all the time." Harry continued, oblivious to the sideways glances Hermione and Ron were sending one another, and the knowing smirk Severus had worn since Hermione ran for the bathroom. "Every mother asks me for a damn coloring book. I'm like, 'Look, lady, this is a four star restaurant, not a daycare center-"

"Harry, the menu?!" Hermione said shrilly, and Harry hopped off the stool and gave it to her. She studied it for a moment, mouth twisting a little.

"Hermione? What's wrong?"

"I'm going upstairs." She muttered, backing quickly out of the kitchen. After a moment, Ron followed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?" Harry bellowed, and Severus set down his knife with a snort, coming around the counter to murmur in Harry's ear, "I suspect Hermione is either pregnant or has suffered a miscarriage."

Harry stiffened. "Really?" What kind of friend was he that he hadn't caught on?

"Don't feel too bad about it." Severus said gently, sensing Harry's distress. "When she feels comfortable talking about it, I'm sure she'll come to you first. You _are_ her closest girlfriend . . ."

"I'm a guy." Harry deadpanned, and Severus chuckled.

"Are you sure about that? There's this little sound you make when-"

"Shut up!" Harry whipped around to smack Severus' arm, blushing furiously. "Just . . . stop talking. Shouldn't you be cooking or something?"

….

It had been nearly a year since Narcissa's death, and Lucius had yet to clear her things out of the bedroom. He'd asked Dobby to stay out of it after her death, declaring that he would clean it himself from then on.

He never did. Admittedly, Lucius barely knew how to dust properly. He'd grown up in the Manor with a maid who cleaned his bedroom for him, and when he'd moved into the apartment with Severus, the surly brunette had cleaned for them.

More and more often after Narcissa's death, Lucius found himself spending the night in the apartment he had shared with Severus, reminiscing about their early life together.

Lucius'd found the scrawny urchin in a culinary academy funded by his father, where he taught presentation and advertising. Severus was an eager student with no money and plenty of inventiveness and drive. Of course, Lucius' only interest at first was the boy's innate talent, and the opportunities available should he associate himself with him.

Over time, Lucius began to admire him for more than his financial potential. The boy was sarcastic to a fault, intelligent and observant, extremely wary of the world around him. He wasn't much to look at, Lucius had to admit that, but he had a stubborn confidence that was refreshing, and Lucius found himself thinking of him often, whether he was in the vicinity or not.

When Severus' parents died in an apparent double-suicide, he showed up on Lucius' doorstep, freezing in the rain and completely alone. Lucius cautiously allowed him to stay the night, pleased to find that he was well-behaved and didn't steal anything.

After a few months of Severus' dutiful housework, and Abril Malfoy's thinly cloaked irritation, Lucius decided to move himself and his 'pet' into a small apartment his parents had purchased for him, should he ever have to sleep in the city. It was only a matter of time before he let his desires get the best of him, and within a few months, he and Severus were sleeping together, knitted closer than ever before. They worked together, lived together, and shared the same bed.

Severus had just turned 19 at the time.

And then, at a Christmas party Lucius would not have attended had his mother not threatened to sell his apartment, Lucius met Narcissa Black for perhaps the fifth time in his life. She had grown into an elegant, wintry creature and while his love for Severus had been slow and growing, Narcissa struck him as perfect in every way, immediately.

He wanted her to be his as soon as possible, and that was the end of it.

He tried to make the transition as smooth as possible, telling Severus offhandedly about her attendance at the party, showing him a picture. He saw the glimmer of hope in Severus' eyes, knowing that the younger man was hoping they could be together, all three of them; that he could have her perfection, and Lucius' too. Lucius took the picture back with a sigh.

It was when Narcissa finally allowed Lucius her body, as he took her carefully, that he knew he wasn't a homosexual. Severus had intrigued him with his passion and intellect; perhaps his lithe, almost feminine body.

It was unbelievably easy to make Severus his, because the boy wanted so badly to be loved.

Narcissa was another matter completely. She knew she was beautiful, and coyly expected everyone to reaffirm this fact. As they kissed and murmured, and she led him into her secluded villa, he knew that he wanted to marry her, to appoint her his equal.

Severus was decidedly not his equal. He was Lucius' release, his play-thing, his indulgence. Narcissa was everything else, essentially his completion.

Severus took it hard, understandably. He cried, the first round of tears Lucius had seen since his parents died.

"I don't understand, Luc. Wha-what did I do?"

"You haven't done _anything_. I just love Narcissa, and I'm going to . . . marry her."

"But I still love you." Severus whispered. "I'd do anything for you, Lucius. You know I would."

"Severus." Lucius said firmly. "I'm going to ask her to marry me this week, so I need you to start looking for somewhere to live. You can stay here for the time being, but my mother will have you thrown out if you're still here when Narcissa and I move into the Manor."

Severus gripped the kitchen chair for dear life, tears streaming freely. "Please, don't."

Lucius shook his head slowly. He felt guilty for hurting Severus this badly, but knew he was making the right decision. "There's nothing you can do, Severus. It's already decided."

"By who?!" Severus shouted, wiping his tears angrily. "You never said a word about this until now, and you expect me to just go along with it? This is absolute bullshit, Luc, and you know it!"

Lucius said nothing, staring at Severus' stark white knuckles. The kitchen was quiet for a long moment; Severus' ragged breathing was the only disturbance.

"Come to bed." Severus said finally, his eyes glued to the kitchen table. "Please."

They moved silently into the bedroom and Severus began to undress, red rimmed eyes glued to Lucius' body as he undressed as well.

Lucius knew what Severus wanted, now, and he knew he owed him this chance.

It wasn't long before he was incoherent, but Lucius shook his head slightly every so often. He knew it was Severus doing this to him, but his mind kept supplying him images Narcissa as she had been in the silk sheets of her villa: flushed, yielding.

Severus was so pale, dour, and unwilling to compromise. Even as he began to unravel, Lucius knew it was no use. Picturing Narcissa's pliant body, Lucius shuddered in climax.

Severus slid off the bed and hurried to the bathroom afterward. Lucius heard Severus sob before turning on the shower and felt a twinge of the loss he knew Severus was feeling tenfold.

Slowly, Lucius crawled off the bed and stripped the sheets, idly wondering if Narcissa would too busy for an impromptu dinner the night after next.

He had bought the ring that very morning.

….

Harry nearly forgot about Hermione's baby drama as Severus ran him ragged with errands and obscure instructions on top of his usual waiting duties, which were already taxing.

"Can you hand me that avocado?"

"Where's Ron?"

"Weasely is in the bathroom with Granger."

"Well, tell him to get his ass back in the kitchen! I have work to do!"

"Harry, please, the avocado . . ."

It didn't help that the arrival of Draco Malfoy caused quite a ruckus, and Lavender, the latest floozy Hermione had hired as a trainee, seated him in Harry's section on the patio, along with Blaise Zabini, his arch rival from 'The Hottest Dish'.

"Good evening, sir. Are you expecting anyone else to join you?" Harry managed to keep his voice even, but only just. Malfoy grinned, and Harry felt a little odd. He'd seen this man on television, every Wednesday night of autumn.

"You know, 'Harry'", Malfoy said with a smirk, reading Harry's nametag conspicuously, "I wasn't planning on it, but why don't you ask Mr. Zabini over there if he'd like to join me. I think I owe him a drink . . . or twelve."

"Of course, sir." Harry turned on his heel and bit his lip to keep from giggling. He'd seen the episode when they'd made that bet.

Blaise Zabini had apparently overheard Malfoy, because he was already standing with his jacket over his arm. "I'll have a gin and tonic, please. Be sure to put it on Malfoy's tab."

Harry nodded, practically sprinting to the bar. He only realized he'd forgotten Malfoy's drink order when Hermione asked if he needed help with the patio.

"I'll be fine. Just a little star struck."

Harry made his way quickly to the wine closet, reaching on his tiptoes to grab the second oldest, most expensive wine in the restaurant. Knowing Malfoy (if only from The Hottest Dish), he had expensive tastes, and liked his wine the price of a small cottage.

Harry scooped ice into an on-hand bucket, cursing Severus for changing the menu so suddenly. Just to impress some asshole critic! Harry had enjoyed being a four star waiter. Five stars was too much work!

…

Lucius combed his hair over the thinner areas in an effort to look younger. He knew it probably didn't matter to Severus, as they'd parted on bad terms _yet again_, but it mattered to him. He wanted his lover back again, and he was willing to go to great lengths to ensure his hopes became a reality.

He had kept a careful watch on the restaurants in need of review from his posh office at the culinary magazine, and had pounced at the opportunity to visit Severus' restaurant under the pretense of 'business'.

If any of his associates thought it odd that the editor was reviewing a restaurant himself, they didn't say so. They knew better, and had chosen to keep their jobs rather than speak out about it.

Lucius debated whether or not to wear cologne. He opted for arrogant optimism and drenched himself in it.

…

Severus knew that Lucius would be critiquing him that night, and it was in the name of bitter irony that he prepared Beef Wellington in a ginger mushroom sauce, the exact dish that earned him a scholarship to the culinary academy owned by Abraxus Malfoy.

Severus had received a letter of notification that he was to be critiqued, and as soon as he saw the name of the magazine, he knew Lucius was coming to pay him a visit in the name of professional duty. It seemed too soon for Severus' liking.

He remembered clearly the unbridled _want_ of those first years, when Lucius had come to him whenever he could slip away. Severus had often dropped everything and catered to Lucius' needs, both emotional and carnal.

Severus remembered the rage and bitterness when Lucius had appointed him the godfather of his son, how that had sickened him to no end.

The way Lucius had sobbed in his arms the night Narcissa died, clinging to Severus in his tiny apartment, begging him to move back into the flat they'd once shared. Severus would have, wanted to. And Lucius retracted the statement the next morning with a half-hearted chuckle.

"I must keep up appearances, for Draco." Lucius said stiffly, and Severus had hated him for it.

And now, to see him again, knowing that he still owned the apartment, no longer had to support his son, and had been a widower for nearly a year . . .

Everything seemed just so, and Severus was sure that Lucius was coming for him again. For the first time in his pathetic life, Severus had a reason to refuse.

He loved Harry Potter, fiercely.

….

Harry set down Malfoy's wine and Blaise's gin and tonic on the table.

"I didn't ask for your drink order, Mr. Malfoy, so I grabbed what seemed the most fitting."

Draco glanced at the label and smirked. "Not bad, Harvey. Not bad at all."

"Harry." Blaise said with a laugh. "His name-tag says 'Harry'."

Draco gestured for Harry to pour the wine. "Always an advocate for the working man, Blaise. Is it because your father was a peasant?"

Blaise took a sip of his drink. "Are you an insufferable dick because your father is a millionaire?" He grinned at Harry, who had been listening to their conversation with the utmost concentration. "I'll have an order of fried calamari, Harry, and the meat loaf with a side of garlic potatoes."

Harry startled badly at being caught so off-guard, and blushed from what felt like the roots of his hair to the bottom of his ribcage. "Um, y-yes, alright. Will this all be on, ah, one tab?"

"No."

"Yes."

Blaise and Malfoy stared at one another for a moment.

"I'll pay for everything." Malfoy said airily, and he took a sip of his wine with a smirk. "It's the least I can do after shattering Blaise's hopes and dreams last season."

"You didn't shatter anything." Blaise insisted, downing his drink quickly and pushing the glass toward Harry. "I was going to open a restaurant whether I won or not."

"If you draw up a business plan, I'd be happy to invest in your little shish-kabob stand."

Blaise shook his head, exasperated. Harry couldn't blame him. On the show, Draco had been disagreeable; in person, he was downright infuriating.

"What are you eating, Malfoy? I'm sure Harry has other tables to attend to."

"I, uh, I do actually. Wow. I almost forgot." Harry said with a frown.

"Yes, yes, because we're so enchanting . . ." Draco drawled, and he opened the menu for the first time that night, glancing at it with a bored expression. "I'll have a caprese salad for starters, non-fat Italian dressing on the side, and a burger, medium-rare and plain, with mustard, lettuce, and pickle on the side. And no sesame seeds! If you only have sesame buns, I'll just have to go without."

Blaise snorted. "That's a novel concept. A Malfoy going without . . ."

"I've gone without before!" Malfoy said with a sneer. "I wasn't allowed a decent bed at all during filming-"

"It was only three months!" Blaise flailed an arm, narrowly avoiding the wine bottle. "And they were the most comfortable beds I've ever slept in!"

"Compared to the dirt floor of your childhood home, I'm sure even a bed of nails would be preferable."

Blaise's face twisted into a kind of anger Harry had never seen on the show. Blaise had always been the calm, collected type, and Harry wasn't sure if he was capable of rage, but he looked it.

"Harry, may I have a bottle of my own, please? An _older_ bottle?"

Malfoy smirked. "Trying to bankrupt me, Blaise?"

"I'm trying to drink myself to death to get away from you."

….

Lucius Malfoy's arrival didn't cause an uproar among the customers as Draco's had, but when Hermione ran to the kitchen to tell Severus, he swore and began to shout orders, including one to Harry as he ran past expeditor.

"Harry, Lucius Malfoy is your responsibility."

"Whaaaat? But Severus-"

"Harry, please. You're the only one I trust not to fuck this up." Severus said, grating cheddar over a plate.

Harry sighed, running a hand over his hair. "Alright, alright. But you owe me!"

"Of course." Severus looked up with a smirk, catching Harry's gaze. "We'll sort out the details later."

Harry grumbled and went back out to the dining room, heading straight to Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. My name is Harry Potter, and I'll be your server tonight."

Malfoy glanced up from his notepad with a barely-concealed sneer. "Where is Severus?"

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly. "Severus Snape is in the kitchen, sir. If you'd like, I can ask-"

"Don't bother." Lucius swatted an irate hand in Harry's general direction. "I'll see him later, anyhow." He looked back down at his notebook and scribbled for a moment.

"I'll have a glass of your finest champagne." Malfoy said suddenly, without looking up. "And I don't want any of those atrocious biscuits. I'll have a house salad with vinaigrette dressing on the side."

Harry nodded, a mumbled "Yes, sir." the most he could manage without losing his temper.

He headed back to the kitchen to call in Malfoy's order, which made Severus raise an eyebrow. "He's never ordered a salad in his life."

"Maybe he's on a diet." Harry grumbled, loading a tray with Draco's salad and Blaise's calamari. Walking toward their table, Harry slowed. How would Severus know what Lucius usually ordered? He'd never reviewed the restaurant before.

….

Blaise and Malfoy were still arguing when Harry returned to their table, although they seemed more reserved than when he had left. This probably had something to do with the sizable amount of wine they had both ingested, if their dwindling bottles were anything to go by.

"All I'm saying," Draco said, hands splayed before him and cheeks flushed from the wine, "is that your final dish was phenomenal. I was surprised the judges chose mine."

"Well, I'm sure it helps that your father is a producer for the show, and owns a _culinary magazine_. Maybe just a little bit."

Draco waved a hand lazily, and Harry set down their plates before he got sucked into their conversation again and forgot. Draco eyed the side cup of dressing suspiciously before dipping in a finger to taste. His eyes widened a little, and he looked to Harry, eyebrows raised. "I'm impressed! Uncle Sev finally learned to make a decent dressing."

"Uncle Sev?" Harry stammered, mind on the brink of imploding. "You know Severus Snape?"

"Of course I do, Howard. He's my godfather."

"Harry." Blaise corrected mildly, and Harry bit his lip, mind racing.

"Severus Snape is your godfather. And . . . Lucius Malfoy is your father?"

"Right you are, Humbert."

"Harry!"

"Blaise, try this dressing."

"No way, Malfoy. You've already double dipped!"

"I did not." Malfoy dipped his finger in the dressing again.

"Well, now you have!"

"Nonsense! That was a different finger-"

"I'll just . . . go now." Harry muttered.

Severus was Draco Malfoy's godfather. Lucius Malfoy and Severus had been friends. Why hadn't Severus said anything during the thirty minutes Harry had rambled about the on-screen antics of Draco Malfoy? Or even when Hermione broke the news that Lucius was the long awaited critic? Now that he thought of it, neither Hermione nor Ron had mentioned Severus changing the menu for a critic before. Was Lucius a special case? Had they been closer than friends?

Harry darted into the men's bathroom, splashing water on his face and looking himself in the eye. "I will not overreact to this information. I'm sure Severus will tell me everything when we get home."

Harry winced. They didn't exactly live together, yet . . . Yet? What was-

"Harry!" Ron stood in the doorway. "Where have you been? Severus is freaking out, and Malfoy's getting restless."

"Which Malfoy?"

"The older, asshole-y one."

Harry nodded and checked over his appearance in the mirror again.

"Alright, Ron, I'm coming."

…

Harry groaned as he sat on a bar stool and began counting his tips. He'd made over one hundred dollars, which wasn't unusual for him on a Friday night, but he could have made a lot more if Severus hadn't assigned him the snobbiest, most taxing customer he'd ever had the displeasure of serving.

Lucius Malfoy had sneered when Harry arrived with his glass of champagne, saying quite plainly that Harry appeared to enjoy star gazing rather than tending to his customers. Harry narrowly avoided punching Malfoy in the face, choosing instead to mention that he had several customers on the patio, namely Lucius' son and his 'friend' Blaise.

Lucius had glared at Harry and asked for the Ginger Beef Wellington, and lemon meringue pie for desert.

Harry tried his best to keep his patience for the rest of the night, not wanting to screw up Severus' chances at a good review, but Malfoy never warmed up to him, and after he ventured outside to have a word with his son, he seemed in an even _more_ dour mood.

He tipped Harry the change left over to the next dollar, and Harry had to talk himself out of strangling the older man. It helped that Lucius sour mood seemed to have stemmed from his son's newfound fascination with Blaise Zabini. Harry was glad to have been a part of it.

With both bottles nearly empty, Draco had moved his chair to Blaise's side of the table, and they were talking quietly, huddled together in the cooling night air. They finally left half an hour after closing at the urging of one Harry Potter, who offered to call a cab.

"We'll be fine." Draco slurred, arm slung around Blaise's neck. "I'll have my driver- hic- pull around front."

Blaise simply shook his head. Harry couldn't say he was surprised to find Blaise held his liquor well. "We'll be fine. Thank you, Harry." He reached into the pocket of his coat and fished out a fifty dollar bill, handing it to Harry, as Draco had failed to write in a tip.

"Buy yourself a decent haircut, yeah?"

Harry simply blushed.

Lucius Malfoy, on the other hand, refused to leave until he saw Severus, sitting stiffly in the dining room jotting in his notebook until Severus finished with his nightly duties and emerged from the kitchen.

Frowning and exhausted, Severus began to smile the moment he saw Lucius, and Harry felt a pang, a trickle of worry. Lucius smirked and stood, the two men embracing as Harry gathered his tips and slunk into the kitchen.

Hermione and Ron were in a deep conversation as Ron sliced a cheesecake. Harry made to leave the way he came, but Hermione called him in, and he sat on a stool, reluctantly.

"We have something to tell you, Harry." Ron began, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We barely found out ourselves, so we weren't sure how long to wait-"

"You're having a baby, aren't you?" Harry blurted, smiling weakly at the surprised expressions on his friends' faces. "Severus gave me a clue earlier, because I had no idea."

Hermione began to blush. "Yes, well . . . Yes. I am currently pregnant. But anything could happen. The test could have been wrong due to a hormone imbalance; I could suffer a miscarriage, or fall down the stairs or-"

Harry stood and hugged her before she could depress him any further, and after a moment, Ron joined in.

"I'm really, really happy about this." Harry mumbled into Hermione's hair. "It's like we're all one big, happy family."

"Harry?" came Severus' voice from the doorway, and Harry sighed before reluctantly pulling away to face his lover.

"Severus."

"Can I speak with you?"

Hermione and Ron stared at Severus expectantly.

"Alone."

"Oh, yes, well . . ." Hermione hugged Harry again briefly, and Ron patted him on the shoulder before heading out into the dining room.

Harry sat down again, and Severus stood before him, arms down and hands clasped. "As I'm sure you've gathered, Lucius Malfoy and I are friends."

Harry nodded, unsure of where Severus was going with this admission.

"I've known him since I was seventeen, and I befriended his wife Narcissa after they married. I am the godfather of their son, Draco."

"He said that your salad dressing has improved."

"Lucius?"

"Draco."

Severus raised a brow in surprise. "Draco was here tonight?"

"Along with Blaise Zabini, yes."

"Ah. I haven't heard from Lucius or Draco since Narcissa died last year."

"I see."

"We're going out for drinks." Severus continued, watching Harry carefully for his reaction, which thus far was lukewarm. "I'm not sure if I'll have time to stop by before work, but I'll see you either way tomorrow morning. Do you still have the key I gave you?"

Harry nodded slowly, brows furrowing before he could school his expression into something more lenient. "You were sleeping together before he married Narcissa, weren't you?"

Severus paused, cocking his head slightly. "Yes. We lived together."

"Have fun." Harry said dismissively after a moment, but he couldn't stop himself from sniping, "And I'm not your mother, Severus. You don't need to ask me before going out for drinks with someone."

Severus frowned, putting his hands on his hips. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Really?" Harry spat, standing from his stool in a flash, causing it fall and clatter on the ground. "You didn't bother telling me that you have a past, much less one involving Lucius Malfoy. You played dumb when I mentioned Draco Malfoy, your _godson_, and proceeded to ramble about him for the better part of half an hour, and you changed the whole fucking menu when you heard Lucius was coming! You even had the _balls_ to tellme to _serve_ him! If I didn't know any better, I would think you were sizing me up, comparing me to him so you could make a more 'well informed' decision about which one of us was 'preferable'!"

Severus shook his head, reaching for Harry, who backed away, nearly tripping over his forgotten stool. "Harry, we can talk about this-"

"In the morning? After you've off and blown him and god knows what else? Just leave me alone for a while, okay? I don't want to talk about this right now."

Harry stormed out the back door, Severus stooped to pick up the stool with a sigh.

…

Harry drove a little recklessly to Severus' apartment, with the intent of destroying everything. By the time he got there, he was more tired than he thought he was, and he ate the left over hash browns and watched 'When Harry Met Sally'.

"No," he argued weakly with the television. "He loves you, he just doesn't . . . know . . ."

Harry fell asleep halfway through the movie, his stomach full of potato and his heart full of angst.

…

Severus knew he should not have gone into the apartment he and Lucius shared for most of their years together. There were a thousand memories within every room, things he'd rather forget.

But he chalked it up to curiosity and followed Lucius up the stairs and into the apartment. Most everything was exactly as he remembered, although there were new pictures, mostly of Draco and Narcissa, and a few of Severus with either or both.

Severus smiled at a black and white photo Abris Malfoy had taken just after he'd moved into the Manor. Severus and Lucius were both in the kitchen, cooking one of those large country breakfasts after which she would claim she'd never eat again. Both Severus and Lucius were smiling down at their prep work. Severus remembered that their hips and thighs had been touching, and he remembered fondly the warmth.

He didn't hear Lucius step closer behind him, but he could smell him, spiced and musky.

"I'm in a relationship."

"I know." Lucius said softly, reaching a hand to brush Severus' hair aside, causing a shiver to run down his spine. "The brat who waited on me tonight?"

"Harry." Severus rasped, as Lucius closed the distance between them and placed a light kiss at the base of Severus' neck.

"He has no idea the things I can do to you."

Severus stiffened as Lucius reached a hand around to cup him through his dress pants, shuddering as the slender hand began to knead.

"I've missed you." Lucius whispered, turning Severus' face with the other hand, capturing those lips with his own.

Lucius tasted different, Severus thought, different than he had a year ago, and certainly different than Harry.

Whom he loved. Who was home right now, probably in a self-induced food coma.

Severus pulled away, gasping. "No."

"Severus . . ."

"No. I . . . I have to go."

…

Harry woke slowly, and looked at the clock, scowling. It was four am, and Severus wasn't home yet. Harry was a light sleeper, and he would have known if Severus had come home.

Grumbling, he put his plate in the sink, shuffling off to Severus' bed. He had just started to drift off when the door opened and Severus took off his shoes and coat, making just enough noise to keep Harry from falling asleep.

"Go away." He mumbled as Severus slid into bed behind him, reeking of Lucius' cologne and attempting to spoon him. "I don't want to talk to you."

"You're in my bed." Severus said mildly, and Harry merely grunted in response.

"Nothing happened." Severus whispered, and Harry scooted away from him with a garbled groan.

"You smell ravished."

"I'm not 'ravished'. Lucius attempted to seduce me and I took his coat by mistake."

"You've been gone for four hours."

"I had to walk from the other side of town."

"You walked?" Harry asked despite himself, turning to face Severus now that he was more awake.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you catch a cab?"

"My wallet is in my coat. And I didn't want to use any of Lucius' money. It'll give him a reason to stay in touch."

Harry shook his head, reaching to feel Severus' cold cheeks, his ears. "You'll have to contact him about the wallets."

"I have Draco for that. Did you like him?"

"He's even worse than on the show, which I didn't think was possible. But I think he and Blaise Zabini are together now, or something."

Severus chuckled, and pulled Harry to him, kissing him deeply as their bodies melded together.

"It's not that easy." Harry whispered as they pulled apart for air. "I need to know . . . Severus, you're still in love with him."

Severus stiffened, and Harry regretted asking. He'd known the answer, anyway. Just needed confirmation . . .

"I don't know if I'll ever stop _loving _him. Even now, I remember the good times we had, how much I worshipped him when I was younger. But . . . Lucius betrayed me, Harry. He kicked me out of our home and strung me along for years, because he _could_, and it was _convenient_."

"So, you're here now because you love him, but you think he'll hurt you again?"

"I'm here now because I want to be. Even if I'm still in love with what I had with Lucius, it's in the past. I think I . . . Harry, I love you more."

"More than Lucius now, or in the past?"

"More than anything."

Harry shivered and didn't resist and Severus shifted above him and kissed him again, again, again.

"We'll need to talk about this." Harry murmured as Severus got out of bed to remove his work clothes. "This isn't over."

"Of course not." Severus said quietly, heading for the bathroom to scrub Lucius' scent off his body.

Harry nodded off, sighing in his sleep when Severus pulled him close twenty minutes later and twined their limbs before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
